Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory-access method and associated controller, and, in particular, to a memory-access method capable of accessing a memory using a batch command queue to reduce power consumption and associated controller.
Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, mobile devices have become more and more popular. Various sensors are built into the mobile device to detect information about the mobile device, such as speed, acceleration, orientation, temperature, proximity level, or ambient light. The sensor data from the sensors are usually buffered in a high-speed low-power local memory (e.g. SRAM) of the sensor-processing system in a conventional mobile device. Because of the limited size of the local memory, the sensor-processing system may utilize the system memory (e.g. DRAM) to store the sensor data due to its large size and low cost. However, the system memory should always be turned on due to frequent accessing of data in the system memory to store the sensor data, resulting in higher power consumption by the conventional mobile device.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a controller and associated memory-access method to solve the aforementioned issue.